Questions from Kings
by stripesthetiger11
Summary: Whilst in the asylum, Jonathan notices something peculiar about Jervis that brings up several questions. He decided to get these answers through a game of chess, and while Jervis is more than willing to participate, he can't help but wonder why Jonathan asks them in the first place.


Jonathan Crane quietly drummer his fingers along the small table in the recreation room, looking off to the side as he caught the tail end of a joke Harleen had made to the other inmates. From the way Harvey's lips (or what was left of them) were upturned in a reluctant manner informed him it must have been one of her better attempts at humor. Another wheelchair joke, he assumed. Joker seemed to have a taste for them after paralyzing another one of the lesser inmates that looked at him funny. Fortunately, he wasn't here today because of it; many of the patients weren't here. After a recent breakout, many of the more dangerous convicts were forced to stay in their cells. It wasn't that Jonathan wasn't as dangerous as his peers, but it was just that he and Harvey caused a lot less trouble than the destructive natures of Pamela and Joker. Speaking of which, he was beginning to wonder if the same had happened to his acquaintance.

His eyes flicked up to the door for a swift moment, expecting to see the guards bring in the small-statured Englishman, but there was no such luck. Jonathan glanced back down at the chess board before him with a silent huff, preparing to be disappointed again. While giggly and excitable in nature, he knew Jervis could definitely cause a bit of a wreck when suffering from his delusions. It was a shame, really, as they had both been looking forward to playing a few games of chess before Joker would inevitably shove the pieces into someone's socket. Of course, he _could_ play a game against the Riddler, but what stable man with goals and aspirations would want to do that? Though, with as limited the time they had, he might just want to ask for the sake the few precious hours he had outside of his cell. However, there was another reason he so eagerly wanted the smaller male to appear; he had a few questions he would like answered.

It had only been yesterday that the former doctor had noticed it. He couldn't help but to scold himself internally; he had known the little Hatter for a decent period of time, and he'd only now noticed the sure subject of any doctor's strict attention. Of course, despite how open he was to anything, it wasn't like Jervis flaunted it around. He was always out to seek the camaraderie of others, not their pity.

It was yesterday that Joker, before being sent off to solitary confinement, asked the two for help setting up the (now missing) Monopoly houses into a small village on the floor. Why this village had so many hotels, he couldn't answer, but Joker wanted it done before their free time was wasted. Jervis had been happy to help, rolling up his sleeves and collapsing onto the ground to get started. Jonathan preferred to watch, being sure to ask the clown what this was all for. It turns out the preparation was so he could recreate Godzilla starring Miss Dahl, the smallest of the inmates. Mary wasn't too uncomfortable, it seemed, and once the Monopoly village was set up, she stomped around with a roar and flung them around, but to Joker's crazed delight. Jervis watched in amusement, giving Mary a small round of applause and glancing up at his friend with a grin that showed off his large overbite. That's when Jonathan noticed it.

He'll admit, he stared a little longer than he really should have, but he'll blame it on the subtle surprise he felt at that moment. He wouldn't have ever really expected to see such a thing at the moment. Had he not had the education and precise observation he did, he probably wouldn't have even recognized it. With his background and experience, however, it was practically his job to recognize these sorts of things, and seeing Jervis with them caused a twinge within himself that he could only think to be unease. Of all the inmates with their psychological disorders, including himself, he would have never actually suspected the mad-as-a-hatter Mad Hatter to be capable of such a thing. Despite Jonathan himself having run the idea on his mind in his younger years, there was never an attempt at it, but he would sooner suspect Dahl, Harvey, or even Harley before ever thinking Jervis capable. Well, "capable" didn't seem to be the right term. The man never hesitated to deprive the guards of their free will; he was capable of practically anything just short of reaching the top shelf. "Willing" or "contemplative of" seemed to be more fitting.

The smaller male had seemed to notice the larger's stare rather quickly, giving a strained smile as he walked back to their table. Jonathan didn't bring it up as they returned to their preferred pastime. He would need the time to think, as well as formulate a way of bringing the subject to light with his extensive knowledge of psychiatric methods and treatment.

And so now, here he waited. He silently wondered if his noticing the man's afflictions had somehow sent Jervis off the deep end again. He wouldn't doubt it, really; Tetch was about as predictable as, well, the Hatter.

A squeaking of the rusty hinges of the door was what caught his attention next. Crane sat up straighter upon watching Jervis be led through the door by two armed men in padded outfits and protective headgear. With the Mad Hatter involved, one had to be extremely cautious, no matter how harmless he looked. The lack of a wild reverie within the smaller man's eyes was what told Jonathan he was on his medication, subduing the rumination of his Wonderland. That was a good thing, the professor supposed, as he would prefer Tetch to be focused instead of being dragged away early, shrieking his absurdities and how he didn't want to be beheaded. Despite the pills used to calm his usual nature, Jervis still noticed Jonathan with glee and hurried over to the table, taking his usual seat. "Apologies for my tardiness," he quickly hummed, setting up his side of the board. "Problems problems problems as usual. Let us not dilly dally. Black, I assume? You won last time, yes?" Crane gave a curt nod, straightening his pieces as he waited for the other to hurriedly set everything in place. It was time to set the treatment in motion.

"Understandable, Tetch. Now, before we start, I would like to play a small game with you," he told him, catching the other's attention. "Now, it's not an actual game, but think of it as… additional rules to our chess match." "Rules? Please elaborate," the other requested, placing he last rook in its rightful spot in the corner. "Oh, just a few questions," Crane hummed, intertwining his fingers as he rested his elbows on the table. "Every time I capture a piece, I get to ask you a question. Vice versa for you." Jervis noticeably pursed his lips, already recognizing Jonathan's doctor-like methods. He knew the Scarecrow wanted information, and seeing as he was using the techniques of his former psychiatric past, this information would most likely be personal. Still, the blonde didn't see why not; yes, Jonathan could be very prying, but the questions never went too far. The good doctor was usually able to deduce problems with little information provided.

"Alright, I'll play your game. I don't see why not," the haberdasher complied. Crane gave a small smile, sitting up straighter. "Good to hear. Let us begin." Without another word, he moved a pawn forward.

While chess usually prohibited any form of communication between the players, that was the only rule the two disregarded; their cells were quiet enough as it was. Jonathan was the first to take a pawn. "So, tell me, Jervis, how are you today?" Tetch grinned softly, the answer already clear. "Simply delightful, Hare," he replied. Ah, that nickname. The other let out a simple chuckle. During their first few months of getting to know each other in the recreation room, that given pet name had bothered him to no end. Despite that, he had gotten used to it the more they worked together; the Hatter named almost everyone he bothered to get to know after a character from his books. Hell, he even named Batman. He had learned to take it as Jervis' way of saying he saw him as a friend. "Good to hear, Hatter."

Jervis was the one to get the next pawn.

"How are _you_ , Hare?" he asked, turning the question back onto Jonathan. "Fine, I suppose," he hummed. "I haven't been placed in solitary confinement once since I've been here. Though, the guards have been a little more rough with me since my last escape." Jervis grinned giddily at the answer as he took another pawn. He took a second to think of another question. "Good good. And how is everyone else faring?" Crane blinked and looked around the room. "Well, I assume," he replied, placing another pawn down. "Joker and Ivy have both been sent away to their cells, while Zsasz has yet to return. Harvey's seeming much better after almost losing his coin, and unfortunately we're being refused anymore entertainment since the Monopoly incident." Jervis huffed at this, once again taking another pawn. "A shame. Why is Zsasz locked away again?"

"For attempting to kill his psychiatrist."

"Ah. Well, how do you-?"

"Ah ah," Crane interrupted. "You've already asked your question. Now, how do you see yourself?"

Tetch recognized that they were now venturing into more personal questions, though he didn't see anything wrong with this one. It seemed rather easy, as well. "I see myself as the Hatter, of course," he grinned, moving his knight, which was quickly cornered and snatched up after a few moved. "Of course you do," he sighed, making another move and taking up a pawn. "So then how do you _feel_ about yourself?" Jervis looked to to side, obviously contemplating as he moved his rook. "Well, I suppose I feel as well as I can," he sighed, watching the other move his piece before proceeding with his move. "I mean, I'm in perfect health- perfect _physical_ health, Hare," he interrupted himself, catching the other's glance. "However, am I completely satisfied? Err… no. Wouldn't say that I am. Now, if I was free, had sweet Alice with me at a tea party, and a perfectly made cup of tea, I suppose then I would be satisfied with myself."

A few moves passed before Jervis was able to take up another piece. He looked to the side, attempting to find a throwaway question. "So, why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked. That was easy. "I haven't the slightest idea," was the reply, watching Jervis take up a few more pieces in the coming moves. While the Hatter hadn't seemed too bothered by the questions, it was clear he was definitely putting an effort into this match to win. At this rate, Crane didn't see this game ending in his favor. Still, it was answers he was looking for, not a win. Many of Tetch's questions weren't even real questions with an open answers; he would quote questions for the book that Scarecrow would answer with ease, having read the book front to back, or maybe he would ask simple greeting inquiries, seeming just wanting move on with the game. Luckily, the Master of Fear was able to get a few good questions in.

"Would you say that you are happy with yourself and your life at this moment?"

"Happy? Why, I'd say my life is rather frabjous!"

"That's not what I asked."

"Oh poppycock, Hare, you know what I meant. Of course I'm happy."

"What of your family?"

"My family? Why, I haven't heard a word from the lot in years. Still in England, I presume."

"Do you miss them?"

"Whom?"

"Your family?"

"Err… perhaps not as much as I should."

"Have you ever had problems with them?"

"Indeed?"

"Indeed?"

"Indeed."

Jonathan realized he was beginning to strike something here, noticing Jervis' unusually curt response. He couldn't help but crack a small smile to himself; he had forgotten how much he enjoyed finding these sorts of weak spots.

Finally, with Jervis in the lead, the smaller male asked his first real question upon taking the other's queen. "Now, what is with your fancy of my personal wellbeing?" he interrogated, folding his arms after moving another piece, beginning to corner Crane's king.

"Well, I suppose you could say I'm leading to a more revealing inquiry," Jonathan replied, moving his king away near the other's bishop, only to watch as his own was taken and he was forced into a corner.

"And what may this be, hmm?" Jervis hummed, quirking a brow. His tone had become more tense, seemingly irritated with the emerging questions. He wasn't one to get annoyed easily, but he seemed rather impatient with all the prying his friend was doing. Jonathan grimaced, before taking his king and knocking over the other's pawn, the only real move he could make at his point. As soon as the piece was down, he grabbed onto Tetch's arm. The Hatter looked curious, if not a bit confused, and didn't pull away as he watched Crane force his sleeve up his forearm.

"What are these?"

He visibly flinched, feeling thin, spindly fingers trail up the inner side of his wrist and tracing the narrow white lines that ran sharply against his skin. Jervis was a pale man, but the scars had been noticeable enough for Jonathan to notice. They were faded, having obviously happened long in the past. Another worrying factor was that they were angled downward, not parallel to his hand, as most would do. "Down the road, not across the street" as many would mock.

Jervis was silent, staring down at the marks blankly. It was the first time Jonathan had seen him look so emptily at something, all the joy and whimsical aspects of his nature drained. The Hatter looked away, mumbling a few incoherent words to himself. Then, with a smile back on his face, he jerked his hand away. "Oh dear, that's nothing for you to worry about today, Hare," he chuckled, not looking up at his chess opponent. "Just a few unpleasantnesses is all. Perhaps it's a story I'll tell you another day over some tea." Scarecrow watched him with an impassive gaze, sitting back in his chair. "Hatter…" he spoke softy, the firm tone always present in his voice now melted away to make way for a gentler hush. "I'm always here to talk if you need to." Jervis let out a small titter, rolling his sleeve back into place. "Why of course you are," he grinned, exposing that overbite and folding his hands. "That's what you doctors do. You poke and you pry and you prod and you persist, but oh that's just how you are."

The thinner inmate visibly frowned, leaning forward to try and reason with the other. "Jervis, I just-"

Before he could finish, the Hatter took up his black queen, and with a flick of his wrist, knocked the white king off the table. "Oh, well it seems that you're out of questions, _Jonathan_. Check mate." He stood up, dusting himself off, ignoring the stares he was getting from some of the other inmates. "Hopefully out next game will be far more jubilant."

And with that, he walked out, leaving Jonathan silent, but still with many more questions.


End file.
